


【贺红】This Means War（接2019.05.21更新）

by zyc940310



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc940310/pseuds/zyc940310





	【贺红】This Means War（接2019.05.21更新）

“操！你来真的？！”下唇被咬破，莫关山抬臂，蹭了一手的血。

伸舌舔唇，贺天淡色的上唇被舌面上残留的鲜血染得艳红：“操你，从未有假。”

跨步上前，莫关山揪住贺天衣领，如一头扑食猎豹，把贺天狠狠抵在墙上。

男人结实的后背猛地撞击墙面发出“砰”的一声闷响，贺天闷哼一声，扯住莫关山T恤下摆，骤然上掀盖住头部，趁对方失去视线的当口屈身绕步，扣住莫关山的肩胛将他反压。

红毛应激反应异常强大，就着双臂被衣服纠缠的姿势，莫关山抬臂格挡，在墙壁和自己之间格出充足空间，提腿蹬墙，制止贺天的进一步压制。

莫关山匀了口气，扭头与身后的贺天对上视线。红玛瑙对黑曜石，四颗近在咫尺的宝石摩擦出激烈火花。红毛一声哼笑，抬脚踩住贺天光裸的脚背。黑发男人吃痛，莫关山趁机反客为主，转身用T恤勾住贺天后颈，提膝抵着男人坚硬的腹肌，调转二人方向，重新掌控主动权。

他倾身吻住贺天，毫不在意二者的口腔内侧是否会被这用撞击形容更为恰当的力度磕破。血腥味在交缠的唇舌间爆炸，血液混杂多余的唾液溢过嘴角。舌头上的伤口被贺天用舌尖恶意舔过，莫关山掐着他的脖子退了出来，朝地上啐出一口血水：“操你，贺天。”

贺天扣着他的后脑勺低声蛊惑：“是我操你，宝贝儿。”

三下五除二把贺天扒了个干净，莫关山甩掉T恤，抹了一把舌面的血，粗暴地握住贺天挺立的阴茎。

男人被他的手劲捏得剑眉耸动，手指夹住他尚未来得及收回的舌头，也狠揩一把湿滑，径直送入他身下热情的小穴。

莫关山倒抽一口凉气，怒不可遏地瞪视贺天；后者毫不畏惧，甚至心安理得地接住他挥上来的双拳。

左手五指弯曲，与莫关山指缝相扣；右手不轻不重地磨开他本就攥得不紧的拳，伸出殷红的舌尖含住指腹便不再松口。

莫关山被贺天这招激得下意识后撤，奈何右手与他十指相扣，根本逃脱无能。贺天用小腿勾住莫关山膝窝把人往自己身前带，虎牙还叼着莫关山左手的大拇指，右手重新探入那口饥渴的穴。

莫关山被他的磨磨唧唧捱得不胜其烦，就着现有姿势顺手扣住贺天后脑勺侧身把他压在身下的地毯上，拍开体内作乱的手指，扶稳戳在股间的巨物，立起上身沉腰直直坐了个透。

贺天一口浊气卡在嗓子里，一手撑着莫关山的腰一手与他相握，将身上之人面上的痛苦与隐忍尽收眼底，不发一言。

几乎没怎么扩张的后穴卡着贺天的大家伙干涩得紧，莫关山扭头回望，似乎没出血，便撑着贺天的胸膛预备自己开动。

而贺天扣着他的右手把他拉拢回去，莫关山不解地与之对望，却被那双隐藏在凌乱刘海下的灰色瞳孔瞪得噤声。

“看、看个几把…呃啊！”本想用粗口掩盖一晃而过的心虚，莫关山却被贺天的突然挺腰逼出短促尖叫。

“你想死？”贺天语调藏笑，莫关山听出怒意。

“老子才不要死。”甩开他的束缚，莫关山左手抓住贺天湿透的刘海，撕扯头皮，逼迫躺在身下的人扬起线条分明的下颌，一边卖力地晃动腰腹一边俯身啃咬贺天脆弱的喉骨，“要死，也是你死在我身上。”

“哼。”手掌顺着莫关山汗津津的躯体下移，指尖触到那枚小巧的腰窝，贺天在掐住莫关山的胯骨发狠往自己阴茎上按时露出野兽嗜血的笑，“求之不得。”

FIN.


End file.
